


Тетушка М

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Family Reunions, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Мюриэль Пруэтт решила, что ей срочно требуется наследник. Кто-нибудь из Уизли, пожалуй, подойдет.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Тетушка М

Утро после попойки добрым не бывает. Это, конечно, мог бы сказать любой, но из уст ведьмы со стажем высказывание приобретало особенный вес. Так что Мюриэль могла собой гордиться. Но, увы, даже дама с определенным опытом и уровнем магии еще не научилась испытывать гордость и избавляться от содержимого желудка одновременно. 

Зато у нее был огромный запас антипохмельных зелий собственного изготовления. Что, учитывая весьма сомнительные таланты Мюриэль в зельеварении, превращало их употребление в своеобразную русскую рулетку. С другой стороны, когда избавиться от похмелья и умереть хочется примерно одинаково — это то, что нужно!

Умирать не пришлось. И почти все признаки похмельного синдрома тоже прошли. А то, что волосы поменяли цвет на розовый и икалось мыльными пузырями... так у каждого средства свои недостатки!

Натягивая шелковые чулки, Мюриэль между иками пыталась вспомнить, по какому же поводу была вчера гулянка. Вроде утешительная встреча подружек клуба «кому за сотню» после свадьбы внучатого племянника Билли с выскочкой-вейлой, где ей не оказали должного внимания? Нет, это было до того. Потом еще к ней Рон приводил ту милую нелепую девушку с хорошим вкусом по части цвета волос... и по этому поводу клуб тоже собирался, но пил в меру. Потом она переживала из-за нерешительности милого стеснительного Олливандера, из-за которого пришлось пустить в дом весь выводок Уизли. Но тогда же она вроде с горя пила одна? Эх, девичья память....

Точно! Мюриэль даже застыла в позе фламинго с одной туфлей в руках, озаренная догадкой. Она же решила ввести в род Пруэттов кого-нибудь из детей беглянки Молли, сделав его своим наследником. И они обмывали это трудное, но необходимое решение, сильный характер и твердость последней из рода (то есть — ее собственные)! Конечно, придется попотеть, воспитывая в наследнике хоть какие-то качества, необходимые будущему лорду Пруэтту. Но тут уже дело принципа.  
Оставалось вспомнить, кого же она вчера решила осчастливить... 

Подбирая шляпку с перьями, Мюриэль заключила, что это точно не Билл: она бы еще вытерпела контракт с гоблинами или жену-вейлу, но не два в одном. 

И не Чарли: не для того она готова была ввязаться в подобную авантюру, тратя бесценное время, чтобы на наследнике все и окончилось. А Чарли Уизли ребенка разве что дракониха высидит.

— Персиваль? — гадала она, разглядывая сумку. — Что-то там с ним было... эх, надо, наконец, пожертвовать женскими секретами и начать вести дневник!

Порт-ключ в Нору нашелся на самом дне платяного шкафа. И прекрасная, неотвратимая, как ураган, Мюриэль Пруэтт вцепилась в него обеими руками, твердо решив, что без наследника не вернется.

Нора выглядела... ну, почти как всегда. Многолюдно — но кто же этому удивится? 

Возле калитки стоял рыжий юноша, весьма невежливо разглядывая появившуюся на дорожке родственницу. В одной руке он держал метлу, явно намереваясь сбежать от всеобщей суеты и немного полетать. Для старших он был слишком юн, для Перси — недостаточно расчесан, а для Рона — слишком высок.

— Фред Уизли! — мысленно кинув монетку, окликнула его Мюриэль.

— Да?

«Угадала!» — возликовала Мюриэль, покачиваясь на слишком высоких каблуках. И тут же решительно вычеркнула его кандидатуру из своего списка. Не то чтобы она вообще всерьез рассматривала близнецов: вспомнить хотя бы ту историю, после которой ее дом наводнили совы с заказами, как лавку какой-то торговки! Но она любила все делать правильно. Так что кандидатуру вычеркивала лишь после тщательного разбора. 

— Я так и поняла, что ты — Фред. Как всегда, никакого воспитания! Ну, и где твой брат?

— Так у меня же только сестра... 

— Сестра? — оторопела Мюриэль, которая, конечно, с удовольствием перемывала косточки магглам и их нравам, но не думала, что теперь ими прониклись и внучатые племянники. А все этот Артур с его любовью к странным вещам! — У тебя теперь — сестра?! И как Молли разрешила?!

— А как она могла запретить? — изумился Фред.

— А вот так! Будет все разрешать, так твоя так называемая сестра еще и в черный цвет перекрасится!

— Но она же... 

«И никаких... сестер у меня в наследниках! Так и знала, что с близнецами будут проблемы!» 

— Родители дома?

— Конечно, — Фред стушевался под ее взглядом и сделал жест в сторону дома: — Проходите. 

В отдалении обнимались две фигурки: светловолосая девушка, кажется, та вейла старшего сына Молли. И вторая — с сиреневой гривой и в памятной, хоть и совсем не женственной черной куртке.

«Надо же, подружились!» 

— Это та милая девочка с фиолетовыми волосами, которую приводил ко мне Рон? Скрывались и придумывали забавные предлоги с какими-то там боевыми операциями, как будто я не помню уже что то такое — по молодости чудить! Как же ее имя? Тонки? Тонни? — Мюриэль ткнула пальцем в пару. — Они еще не поженились?

— Это Тедди, — любезно подсказали сзади. — Они скоро поженятся... с Вик. 

«Рональд и... Тедди?! Еще и какой-то Вик?! И это в нашем благородном семействе. Как хорошо, что Пруэтт до этого не дожил!»

— Здравствуйте! — прощебетали сбоку, и ее обогнала рыжая девочка с корзинкой в руках.

«Ну, хоть кто-то помнит о вежливости. Жаль, что девчонка мне не подходит!»

— Здравствуй, Джинни, — к счастью, дочь у Молли была одна, и тут уж особых логических умозаключений не требовалось.

— Здравствуйте! — звонко поздоровались с другого боку.

— Здравствуй, Джинни, — ответила Мюриэль и моргнула, пытаясь осознать неправильность происходящего.

— Здравствуйте! Отличный сегодня день! 

— Джинни?! — третью рыжую девочку за раз ее сознание принимать отказалось.

— Я не Джинни, я Молли! — на бегу звонко выкрикнула последняя из рыжей стайки. — Бегите скорее, там уже стол накрывают!

— Молли? Ты?! — Мюриэль прижала ладонь к груди, рассматривая худенькую фигурку, длинные ножки и задорно покачивающиеся кудрявые хвостики. 

— Молли?! Тебе срочно надо поделиться со мной рецептом своего крема для лица... и диетой!

— ... а вот на спор, кого Альбус поцелует: Розу или Скорпиона?

«Альбус? Дамблдор? Да что же здесь происходит-то?!»

— Тетушка Мюриэль, вы ли это?

Мюриэль Пруэтт закрыла глаза и простонала:

— Мне срочно надо выпить....


End file.
